


Another Chance

by DesertVixen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, F/M, Fix-It, Gajevy Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: How the scene at the post-GMG royal ball *should* have gone!For Gajevy Day 2019
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Another Chance

He’d gone looking for Levy when he couldn’t find her in the ballroom with the others. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to find her at a table, writing something in her fancy dress. Gajeel imagined that even if the worst happened, Levy would be writing it down, trying to make sense of it.

Compared to some in the ballroom, her dress was simple and demure, but he thought it was perfect for her. She looked as delicate as the fairies their guild was named for, but he knew she could have a will of iron.

She shouldn’t be alone, he thought. Bad things could happen – a fact no one knew better than him. He’d been the bad thing that happened to Levy, once upon a time.

“You’re lucky to be alive, you know.” Her eyes were serious, intent on him, full of the concern that made him twitchy. It was difficult to get used to the idea that people cared about him.

“Nothing’s killed me so far.”

“But taking on a dragon all by yourself like that was such a dangerous thing to do. I was actually scared you weren’t going to make it.”

“You shouldn’t worry about me,” he told her.

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but that’s not really an option,” Levy shot back. Whether he liked it or not, she was going to worry about him. 

“It’s a big old waste of time… and annoying.” He was shocked to see tears spring into her eyes. “What the hell are you crying for?” 

“I don’t exactly know why. I’m sorry.” Levy did know – it was the thought that she could have lost him, that he could have fallen while fighting the dragons. It was the relief that they were all still alive, that the horrible nightmare she’d had of Crocus set alight by dragons and drenched in the blood of her guildmates was just that. A nightmare, not reality.

“You don’t have to apologize.” His voice softening, he rested his hand on her shoulder, warm even through the fabric of her dress, his thumb resting on cool bare skin.

He hated to see her cry. He had made her cry once, made her whimper in pain, refusing to give him the pleasure of a scream when he had beaten her, branded her, bound her to a tree along with her companions.

She turned her head to look at him, and there was a long moment where their eyes met and they said nothing. Levy was very aware of how alone they were, very aware of him. He might not want to acknowledge it, but she had been afraid for him. For all of them, but especially for him. That, and she had wondered if she had missed her chance to tell him that she cared for him.

Why not now, she decided and rose to her feet, closing the gap between them. 

“In case I don’t get another chance,” she whispered before she rose up and pulled his head down to kiss him like her life depended on it. After a moment of shock, he was kissing her back, his arm tightening around her waist and crushing her against him. It wasn’t until the back of her legs hit the desk she had been writing at, until she had to break the kiss to breathe, until her eyes met his and saw the ruby dazed look that she could believe what she’d done.

“You’ll get another chance,” he growled. “In about two seconds.”

He kissed her this time, bracing an arm on the desk that wasn’t high enough or sturdy enough for what he wanted to do. Levy’s hands went around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair, something she had dreamed of doing for longer than she was prepared to admit. Of course, in her daydreams he hadn’t been so slicked down and polished up.

This time, he broke the kiss, and she was grateful that her knees held up.

“Can’t keep doing this,” he said roughly, and her heart sank. She really wanted to keep doing this, wanted to do more. 

He shifted slightly, but before Levy could preserve some dignity and retreat, he had swept her off her feet, cradling her against him, muttering something about her “damn skirt”. 

“Much better,” he said. “Where were we?”

It was better, she thought. Levy had always been short, had always had to reach up and pull down, and it was a new experience to be on the same level. Since she didn’t have to worry about her balance, she could really focus on the kiss, on his mouth against hers.

It wasn’t until the sound of voices made it clear they were about to be not alone that he lowered her to the ground. “You’ll get another chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Ep #199, The Grand Banquet. I just had to fix the moment of missed opportunity for Gajevy!


End file.
